Satisfying Hunger
by Kinasha Kaiba
Summary: Kinasha is in heat and she decides to take all of that out on poor little Manjoume. What will he do? Manjoume JunOC. Oneshot


ï»¿

**Satisfying Hunger.**

**by Kinasha Kaiba**

**Author Notes- Wee! I'm back! I'm not dead! Fear me people! Muahahah! Well anyway. It's 2:30am in the morning and I realized. Hey! Why not make a one shot of Kinasha/Manjoume Jun? So here it is. My own little boredom bundled together to form a dumb story. This is my first time doing Manjoume Jun so please forgive me if he comes out OOC in some parts. **

**Anyway Kina-chan is in heat and she decided to take all of that out on poor little Manjoume. What will he do?**

**Warnings- There's a lemon around here or maybe it's a lime don't know, depends on how you see it. A slight raping scene might also appear. Oh yea the only thing I own of this is Kinasha.**

What a beautiful night. The crickets chirping, not a soul in sight, the dark sky were filled with hundreds of stars plus a shinning full moon in all it's celestial glory, a young girl started to hum a very old song that she knew since she was young, the dark blue pools of her eyes staring out at the window that her dorm had. The humming was great but there was one problem...a hiss was heard.

"Will you just go back to sleep...?"

"I...I can't"

An annoyed growl was heard "Why not?"

"I can't tell you..." said a whimpering voice.

Another annoyed sound escaped from the boy, he gave his room mate a look, before plugging on his earplugs, turning on his side and falling back to sleep. Kinasha sighed gently and looked around the room they were sharing. This was what the Osiris Red students were paying for slacking off in clases or for failing in the admission tests. Moldy, smelly rooms. In the case of both of them...it was totally different.

Manjoume Jun was once an Obelisk Blue student, the kid even had his own little group of so called friends that followed him around like a pack of starving dogs begging for attention. The young man was not only in one of the highest ranks on the school but he was also a pretty respected duelist...until Juudai came along. Because of Manjoume losing to the perky little brat he ran away from the school for three months and stayed in North Academia. When the teen returned to the school after a series of obstacles he was demoted to Osiris Red.

The dragoness' case was something that she doesn't want to discuss at all. The girl was lost in a place she never understood. After commiting the most horrible sin known in her world, the young girl was exiled from it and was now roaming the mortal world like a stray. This was three years ago and she still feels the cruelty of it like if it was done yesterday. Kinasha came to the island were the dueling school was, just to look around and see if she finds shelter. The dragoness literally bumped into one of the teachers, and what a kind man it was! He was always seen carrying a really fat cat on his arms, he had the most sweetest disposition. The sensei after what seemed an eternity convinced the former Obelisk to let the girl room in with him.

After finishing looking at the room, who Manjoume had a few people in to make it bigger so both could feel a lot better, she lowered her head. The girl was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed, her hands touching the soft sheets covering the mattress, her silver colored wings were relaxed and her wiggling tail was wrapped around her waist, she made another whimpering noise, her eyes glowing gently with the night "I can't tell you...that i'm in season"

A dragon in heat was the last thing that someone would probably wanted to hear, for the young girl it was extremely frustrating. The season only comes in once every five months and when it comes the only thing present in her mind is one little word- sex. Usually she would hide in a very secure spot away from everything and everyone. Kinasha is mostly happy and perky which makes her really friendly around others, but during her season she tends to avoid everyone, her eye color even changes, from a brilliant blue to a darker one.

Kinasha lifted her head to stare at the sleeping teen, the humming was just a distraction for what she really wanted. The girl always thought that Manjoume was a very attractive boy. He had a pale skin, his body was slender and he had the most alluring dark eyes. Her lips curved slowly, a fang poking out, her pink tongue licking her upperlip in satisfaction. She always wanted to know what human flesh would taste like, probably delicious in his case.

"I am sorry..." whispered the blue eyes girl before getting up of her small bed, she couldn't take it any longer, it was either satisfy her hunger for anothers flesh or go crazy for another day. Slowly moving to his bed like a predator she stopped, glowing eyes staring at his figure. The dragoness leaned down, one of her slender fingers moving pulling off one of the earplugs to get his attention.

"Wake up...Manjoume-kun" purred the female predator.

A small mumble came out of the teen's lips and his eyes started to slowly open. He sighed, knowing very well who was the one who interrupted his sleep, his body turned around and was ready to give the dragoness the lecture of her life, but got spooked by how close she was, their noses were touching. A small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Kinasha! What in-" that was all he could say before a hand moved to cover the teen's mouth, it wasn't long until the girl was right on top of him, her knees resting beside his hips, the tail wagging side to side anxiously. While she was covering his mouth with one hand, the other was busy gripping tightly on his wrists, the black haired teen's eyes widen in pure terror. What the hell was she doing? He tugged on his wrist but couldn't even budge, the girl had an incredible strength, clearly showing that she wasn't human at all.

"Shh...you don't want to wake the other kids do you?" whispered the dangerous voice of the dragoness. Since it was very dark and the only thing giving light was the moon, the girl with her stretched out wings and glowing cold blue eyes looked like a hungry demon. Manjoume was now terrified of her, what is she going to do to him?

The teen frowned and moved his legs, he decided to fight back, but this was seen by the little predatory girl. In a flash, a long, muscular tail wrapped around his legs, like a constricting snake, making him unable to move at all, he was trapped in the woman's claws, the only thing he could do for the moment was watch.

"Not a word..." whispered the dragoness, finally moving her hand from the boy's mouth. Like he was going to scream for help? That wasn't Manjoume's style at all. He was more bound to do things his own way and step on everything and everyone on his path. Kinasha watched him with her cold blue eyes, oh she could tell that he was nervous, the way he was breathing, the look in his eyes, but she wouldn't hurt him...that much.

The female Blue-Eyes started to gently nuzzle his neck, a small purr coming from her lips, he had such a sweet and musky smell. Manjoume watched her from the corner of his eye, he made a quiet noise and nothing more. He wasn't used being that close to a person at all not like he deserved it. His brothers were always breathing at his neck to be the best but he was always the failure of the family like they mention, he lost all the respect he has earned when he was demoted to Osiris Red and the one girl he admired and loved turned him down. He was not wanted, not even by his own flesh and blood...

Suddenly he felt a very sharp pain and his eyes widen in shock, she bit him! The teen grunted, closing one of his eyes as the female dragon was satisfying herself. Kinasha had just sank her sharp fangs into the boy's soft flesh and that was not the only thing she did. Her free hand had roamed down to feel his chest, the claws that were adorning the tips of her fingers gripped on his skin, giving it a series of fine cuts, small streams of rich red blood coming out. It was hard not to yell in pain, but Jun couldn't, he just hissed and tried to move his wrists from the grip of death the girl had on him.

After lapping up the drops of blood that came out from the wound on his neck, the dragoness pulled away and decided to let go of his wrists, she knew that he would not go anywhere at all...she wouldn't let him anyway. Taking a seat on his hips the female removed her claws from his chest, not without hearing a complain from him, she just chuckled, sticking her tongue out and seductively licking the blood covered fingertips.

A small sigh escaped from the boys lips, his dark eyes staring at the figure of his little room mate as she licked the blood off her fingers like a child will lick an icecream cone. Kinasha was wearing a nightgown, the dirty little dragon...it was practically hanging from her skin, one of her shoulders visible the other hidden in the silky clothing. Manjoume always found the female Blue-Eyes kind of cute...but a little bizarre one could say. For a deadly Blue-Eyes she was always skipping around happily, eating meat all the time and giving people a big smile. But the girl was acting strange now...like if she were...Oh god.

Putting his hands on the bed, Manjoume raised his upper body, a frown present on his face, Kinasha just tilted her head to the side, wondering what he was going to say, like it mattered to her...she was still going to get a piece of him, he liked it or not.

"You're one sick girl...you waited until now to get this opportunity didn't you?" said the teen, his dark eyes piercing at hers. This made the dragoness giggle, raising one hand and making it gently travel across his sharp face, the tips of the claws gently tracing along the curve of his neck, poking the wound she gave to him a few minutes ago, Manjoume winced and grasped at her hand, Kinasha shook her head.

"Remember when I told you that there was only one time were my mood was changed completely?" the girl whispered, resting her forehead on his. The teen couldn't help...but to get lost in her eyes, they seemed so hypnotic, he blushed gently and pondered what the dragoness said. The only time she wasn't normal was when she was in season, he could remember laughing his butt off when Kinasha told him that, he thought she was crazy, in season? She talked like she was an animal. But now he knew that she wasn't kidding at all...

The blue eyed girl chuckled, while the teen was holding her wrist, she raised her other free hand and ran her index finger under his chin "You're adorable...and now you're mine" she said in another dangerous whisper, before the teen could answer his lips were locked up with hers in a hungry kiss. Manjoume decided to close his eyes and try to keep up with the aggressive girl. Letting go of her hand, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

The girl's hands were traveling up and down his bare back, feeling his body. The human skin was so much different from a dragons, he was so warm and soft. The tail that was constricting his legs had no need to continue to crush them, the silvery limb detached from his legs and was now resting on the bed but...she wanted something more from him than just a kiss. Breaking away from it, the black haired teen opened his eyes to gaze upon hers, she had a cold stare, so much different from their usual innocent ones.

Kinasha's lips were barely inches away from his, she could beg for another lustful kiss but now her mind was set off in another task. Raising her left hand, she gripped on the boys neck and slammed him to the bed. Manjoume grunted, closing his eyes as he could feel her strength once again, his hands went to grip on her arm trying as hard as he could to push her away, but the attemps were futile. An eye opened lightly, revealing a greyish orb, he could see the dragoness, her eyes were glowing, a malicious smirk adorning her beautiful face, the large fangs poking out. She looked like a creature from hell and he wanted to say something to snap her out of this...but fear was consuming his words.

Despite slamming her prey to the bed by his neck, Kinasha didn't wanted to choke him at all...just surprise him. Leaning down, the dragoness started to drag her tongue over the four slash marks she gave to his chest a while ago, while one hand was busy gripping on his neck, the other was sliding down the boy's firm stomach, Manjoume closed his eyes shut and made a very small noise, almost sounding like a whimper. The girl smiled in satisfaction, before her curious hand slipped into his boxers, the boy froze in fear before shuddering, feeling the dragoness caress his member.

Kinasha's eyes were patiently watching his reaction, she chuckled, her hand moving away from his boxers to pull them down, then she resumed the caressing. Her fingers moved up and down, gently caressing the stiffening flesh. The black haired teen thought the sensations were quite pleasant so he layed his head on the pillow and tried to relax but something happened. He could feel the grip she had on his neck die out so he thought that she had enough of that but he was wrong. The dragoness had taken the throbbing flesh into her mouth, her teeth glazing on the hard skin.

"K-Kinasha...not to hard..." said the teen his mind entering a state of an even bigger fear, the girl had pretty large fangs and he has obviously experienced what they could do, he was afraid that Kinasha will bite it off, seeing how aggressive the little dragon has become but soon he started to relax again, he even placed his hand ontop of her head, his fingers digging through her silky, blue hair.

Manjoume went to the extend of even releasing a small moan, his cheeks were pink in color, his eyes still closed, he was locked inside a cloud of intense pleasure, but suddenly as quickly as it came it was gone, he opened his eyes, his dark orbs gently glittering wondering what happened. The dragoness had released his stiff flesh from her mouth and was now sitting down, lustfully licking her lips, both of her hands gripping on his hips, the long tail moving side to side slowly.

"What a teasing little thing you are..." said Manjoume, smirking at the girl, after being half the night dead terryfied of the dragon woman, he had decided to stop being such a coward and help her in her needs. Before the teen could begin, his hand moved over to her nightgown, gently moving up her sides, feeling her curved structure, it didn't took much effort to pull the piece of clothing off her skin. The teen took a moment to admire the female's body before moving foward to give her neck a kiss.

The dragoness purred gently, moving her head up as he kissed her, his hands gripping on her waist, maybe Kinasha didn't had to use force anymore to get what she wanted. When the teen pulled away from her neck he did an endearing thing, he grabbed her tail! Manjoume looked at her with a devilish smirk as right on his hands was the wiggling limb, the girl's only weak spot, it was now her turn to be the submissive one.

Tongue poking out of his lips, the teen dragged it along the wiggling limb, just like Kinasha, he always had the curiosity of tasting new things, like for example a dragon. He took the tip into his mouth for a quick suck before releasing it. The girl whined lightly at him and the former Obelisk just snorted, letting go of the tail. His hands traveled over to the base of the other limb she had, her wings. Manjoume found them intriguing, he wished he had wings, he could just escape from all his troubles and freely fly away, but wings were something human beings could never had, none deserved them. After he was satisfyed with her dragony features he gripped on her shoulders and pinned her to the bed, the tables were now turned.

"So much for a deadly beast, you're as tamed as a little kitten..." he whispered in her ear, before giving it a small nip, Kinasha made a small noise and ran a hand down the back of his neck, he was right. It could only take a few strokes on her tail to calm her down. Manjoume placed both his hands on either side of the dragoness' shoulders and raised himself for a moment, he was so aroused that there wasn't anything he could do to stop this, he growled at the girl and positioned himself between her legs.

He wrapped an arm around her back to raise her a little bit, his chest touching with hers, the teen stared at her eyes for a long while, like trying to find something within her, until he finally pushed himself into her. The dragoness closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, a blush covering her face, she whimpered. The black haired boy snarled gently, closing one of his eyes as he gently moved his hips, not taking that long for him to pick up the pace, he burried his face on the crook of his dragon's neck.

Kinasha moaned and whispered his name in his ear, one of her hands resting on his back, the other on his head, her slender fingers feeling his black hair. In the dark night all that could be heard were the panting, the cries and the small murmurs of the couple, it felt like it was lasting a whole eternity, an infinity in each others arms.

- o - o - o -

He made an annoyed frown and slowly opened his eyes, his dark eyes gently sparkled with that annoying sun light. Suddenly his eyes widen and he raised himself from the bed, the sheets that were covering his upperbody falling on his lap, showing off his slender and pale skin. Manjoume placed a hand on his forehead, he was exhausted and wondered just what the heck happened last night, his other hand touched his chest and he shuddered, looking down he saw those faint slash marks, the side of his neck also had a couple of bite marks not to mention what those claws did to his back...

Speaking of claws...

The former Obelisk turned his head noticing that little miss dragon was not around. He sighed gently and fell on his bed again, snuggling on the soft covers trying to sleep a for little more.

"You are such a sleepy head..." said a feminine voice.

Manjoume grunted and opened an eye seeing the dragoness standing there already in her Osiris Red uniform "I wouldn't be in bed like this if it wern't for what you did to me last night..."

Kinasha tilted her head, and blinked a few times "...Did you...fell off your bed or something Manjoume-kun?"

The black haired teen wanted to scream high and low when she said that, he raised himself from the bed and pointed at her "Do you have a ten minute memory or what? Don't tell me you forgot what we did last night!"

"...Other than sleeping...nope. Anyway hurry up! Juudai is eating all the fried shrimp!" she said turning around and skipping happily away, the dragoness smirked when she got out of the boys room, how she loved to torment him...

"You mean you don't remember that we had sex? Kinasha! God damn dragon! I'm going to one day grab her and make a gourmet soup out of her little butt!" yelled Manjoume before finally getting up and try to pull himself together to start the aweful day.

**The End!**

**Me- Hehe...well that was completely pointless. Please Review!**


End file.
